


Heaven And Hell

by Kakarot_x_Goku



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Cutting, Depression, F/M, Love, Nightmare, Romance, demon-josh, don't-read-if-sensitive-to-this-topic, happy-valentines-day, insane-erica, josica, passive-aggressive-josh, short-story - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 16:24:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakarot_x_Goku/pseuds/Kakarot_x_Goku
Summary: Erica is in a mental place as she suffers from depression, suicide, and voices. Day in and day out she chants different "spells" to summon someone to free her from her hell. Dying from her own insanity, she finally summoned someone just before passing out. Waking up at a place and with her personal demon, she never thought she fall in love with him till a nightmare leaves her frighten from the idea of being alone once he leaves or kills her





	1. Freedom?

Erica: *laying on the ground of her room in the hospital. Whispering things in Latin. Hoping something shows up. The voices in her head got louder and the headaches got more painful. So painful she started to have a nosebleed from the pain. But nobody cared. They get paid whether if they live or die. It's the cold truth. She whispered louder, drawing something on the floor in her own blood as her vision started to turn pitch black all she heard was someone clicking their tongue and a low voice* "finally gave up"

X

Erica: * a few hours later, she wakes up on an actual bed in a hotel it seems. She looks around as the city shows it is alive by the crowded streets as car passing by and people talking. She sits up, feeling dizzy and sick all of the sudden*

???: going to be sick? *the voice said with a sinister wave to it as deep, red eyes glow from the doorway and a smile that could send any fear done anyone's back. But the girl didn't breast as she quickly gets up and runs to the bathroom where she cleared out what little is in her stomach. The man didn't care as he walks into the room and sits on the bed* a broken soul, full of a lot of issues. Yet they didn't care for you. I don't know whether to thank them for making you this way or to kill them for as I nearly lost you

Erica: lost me...so something FINALLY answered me *she said with a broken voice*

???: oh we knew all along darling. But we have orders love

Erica: so is this the last you kill me and get it over with or make me believe I have a chance to get better before ripping my heart out of my chest

???: dear god you are ready to die and not before I can even ask for your name *he said in amusement*

Erica: *smirks and shakily comes out of the bathroom* oh but you should know my name. I should be asking you for yours

???: well played. You are different from the others. Maybe I should keep you personally. And it's Josh

Erica: *smirks* well Josh I rather be killed in all personal but hey. A girl needs to play as well

Josh: *licks his lips* you really amuse me *stands up and lifts up her chin* it's sickening really

Erica: *smirks and pulls away* I play your game, you play mine *heads out of the room*

Josh: *blinks a few times before chuckling and follows her* I do enjoy a fair game


	2. The Voices; They Say

Erica: *has a plate of eggs, bacon, sausage, and a glass of orange juice. Ignores the plate of food, she grabs the drink and sips on it slowly. As if it'll be the last time she has anything to drink*

Josh: starvation

Erica: anorexic but yes

**Why not just die already?!**

_**We hate you! THEY hate you!** _

**There's a knife there, take it already!**

Erica: *starts laughing quietly before it then burst into a fit of laughter filled with insanity*

Josh: *looks and watches her as her eyes grayed over the mystery blue and hazel. He knows she hears voices but nobody laughs at them, to mock them almost* what's so funny

Erica: like I said, I'm more than ready to die. I don't need anyone to tell me **_HOW_** I should die!! *she grabs the knife just before ended up with Josh holding her close and tightly holds her arm* 'what...'

Josh: let it go, now *he said in her ear yet there was anger and a bit of something else*

Erica: *looks at him as of he was the crazy one but does as told* there happy? Now let me go bastard

Josh: *looks at her hard* ungrateful bitch

Erica: *shrugs* been called worse *elbows him in the chest and walls away from him* ...thank you...

Josh: *looks at her in confusion* for what?

Erica: you didn't let me...

Josh: *blinks and looks down at the knife and back at her* 'she was actually going to kill herself' how can a demon play this little game if you're dead *though a full lie, we all know it as so does he*

Erica: find someone else. I'm not worth it once I'm dead *opens the door*

Josh: 'you're wrong darling' where are you going

Erica: a walk. It usually stops the voices

Josh: and by all means that I just about witness a suicide attempt I have to come

Erica: whatever floats your boat. I don't care *walks out*

Josh: 'oh but I think you do' *he grabs the door handle and closes the door before following her*

 


	3. Dealing With Episodes

Josh: *been living with Erica for a month now and is searching for her and his heart is hammering in his chest* 'where are you' *his eyes piercing into darkness of the park where she lead them to earlier this morning before disappearing* Erica!?! *continuing to walk he sees a sign* Clark's Tower... *he followed the trail to a broken down, stone structure surrounded by a small wood like background* 'why would she be here' Erica!?

"I'm here" *a broken, small voice called out*

Josh: *runs to the structure and into it before climbing the stairs to the top of the tower to see Erica looking down and blood dripping onto the stone. He doesn't need to ask to know what happened. He walks up to her and holds her tight* don't fucking do that to me again *worried in his voice but relieved to see her alive and okay*

Erica: I'm sorry...

Josh: *sighs heavily and nuzzles her cheek* don't do it again

Erica: I'm not Josh *wraps her arms around his neck* save me...

Josh: 'save you' how

Erica: *tugs at his shirt* don't leave me, don't let me do this anymore. Please I don't want to die

Josh: well this is unexpected *trying to lighten the mood up*

Erica: ...has anyone ever told a demon they liked them, much less loved?

Josh: *looks at her in confusion* what?

Erica: *sighs* 'please kill me' ireallylikeyouokay? *puppy eyes as she doesn't want to say it*

Josh: no say it right *being a tease now*

Erica: oh I fucking hate you *shoves him away and goes over to the stairs*

Josh: *chuckles lightly* if it makes you feel any better I like you too

Erica: *stops dead in her tracks before running to him and tightly hugs him* I love you...

Josh: *shocked and a bit awkward but wraps his arms around her again and holds her close* I love you too, and you can do this. Just ignore people. Be you. All that matters is me and only me

Erica: *nods* thank you

Josh: for what?

Erica: *smiles lightly* you'll see...


	4. Dream Our Future

Erica: *laying on the couch, looking up at nothing as she can't sleep. Josh left a couple of minutes ago to feed and kill off others and she misses him. Deeply* 'come on Erica get a hold of yourself. He's just hunting, not leaving you. Calm down and just sleep' *yet she can't. Her mind is on yet for a month she hasn't heard the voices. Quite frankly she's scared of the silence. Silence is the deadliest sound to hear and she hears it to her heart of the thought Josh will leave her. And that kills her more but also makes her try harder. With mistakes comes achievement. You use your mistakes to get better, you learn from them. A silent, painful lesson of their own. She sighed and turns to her side and curls up into a ball and covers up* 'I need to get some sleep' *yet again she can't. She feels restless. She needs to look for him, and hold him, and tell him over thousands of time she loves him and will be better for him as long as he stays with her and gives her the chance. Anger and sadness of tears forms and she just lets them. Knowing she needs to just stop thinking and just close her eyes and sleep. She listens deeper to the sound of silence and she catches a scent she knows all too well of. And she can't help a small smile for as she keeps that scent in mind and for the first time in a long time, she closed her eyes and actually fell into a deep sleep with no medication, voices bothering her, or even cutting to the blink of death*

*in her dream is a special dream. With just her, Josh, and their twins Jr and Arissa. Jr an exact replica of Josh. From the darker shade of skin to his behavior. He was just like his father but with deep blue dyes and Arissa deep red eyes and pale white skin and quieter and to herself. Yes, tonight indeed was a very good night of Erica as she holds a pillow close. Nuzzling it as she sees and hears her Josh in her head this time*

Josh: *arrives home to see a sight he wishes more of. A broken soul still willing to fight and find some peace. He goes over to her and picks her up. Earning an angry groan as Erica curls up in his arms, softly whispering I love you. He kisses her head and carries her to their room* I love you too, my angel

*the end*


End file.
